Leaked Footage Reel
|writer = Doctor Bugs |directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA}} Leaked Footage Reel is the 8th episode of the series Basket Sponge. It aired on January 11, 2015. Plot The Toon Tomahawks catch some footage of the players failing at training and show it to Luis Antonio. The next day, the footage is shown to every TV sports station. Can the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs show everyone that the footage is wrong? Story In the Bikini Bottom Gym, Lebron and the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are training for the next game. LeBron: Everyone, we won our game last night! Squidward: 200 - 100! Krabs: IN THE GHETTO!!! SpongeBob: No, Mr. Krabs.....it wasn't in the ghetto. Krabs: Oh. Lebron: Yes, 200 points. But we still need to be more organized than the last game. The championship is in a couple of months. If we don't step it up, we may never win the tournament! A CCTV camera is watching the team. Looking at the footage is two people. Will: The boss is going to love this. Ted: (sends a text on his phone to Sun Jeong) Sun Jeong: (reads text) Watashi wa jibun no jōshi ni bideo o sōshin shimasu! In a tall building office, a person is looking down at Bikini Bottom. Unknown Voice: You people down there think that the Bulldogs are worth your money, but we are too. The person puts his name tag down on the desk, it says Adam Smith. A woman comes running in. Woman: Sir, you got a message from one of your players, Sun Jeong. Adam: From who? Woman: Sun Jeong. Adam: Oh, you mean Jonathan? He much prefers Jonathan! It's his American name. You didn't know that? You're fired! Woman: Sir, he sent you an important video of the Bulldogs. Adam: What kind of video? Woman: Come see for yourself. Adam spins his chair around but it gets stuck halfway. Adam: Venice, it's stuck again! Come spin it around the rest of the way! Woman: Yes, sir. (spins his chair around) Adam: Now play the video! The woman (revealed to be named Venice) shrugs as she does exactly what he told her to do. Venice: Here it is, Adam. He looks at the footage and starts laughing manically with the lights turned off and only a torchlight shone on him, as he watches the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training and failing. Adam: This is pure gold! This could ruin them! Venice: What now, boss? Adam: Send this...(dramatic music) to LUIS! Venice: Sure thing, boss. 10 minutes later Luis: (sitting in a Jacuzzi) What's this? A text from Adam? He's the coach of the Tomahawks! (reads the text and watches the video) Wow...footage of the Bulldogs training! This is great! I'll show it on every sports station in the ocean! (drops his phone in the Jacuzzi) Dang it! 2 hours later, in SpongeBob's pineapple SpongeBob is watching TV, when suddenly the footage of the Bulldogs' horrible training is shown on the Bikini Bottom News, by the reporter fish Johnny Elaine. Johnny Elaine: (on TV) The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs have been captured on tape with their ridiculous training performances! It's hard to believe the team even won their last game! With a team like that, I can safely say we will NOT be seeing them in the tournament. SpongeBob: (mouth drops open) .....(drops the remote on Gary's head) Gary: Mooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: (jumps up) You're right, Gary! I have to find out who did this! SpongeBob runs outside and goes straight to Squidward's house. SpongeBob: (knocking on the door) Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Lois! Lois! Lois! Squidward: (busts through the door) STOP REFERENCING FAMILY GUY!!! SpongeBob: Squidward! Did you see the newscast? Squidward: What newscast? SpongeBob: Turn on the TV! 3 and a half minutes later Squidward: ......................GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: I know right, it's terrible! Squidward: If I had a middle finger, it'd be up! But all I have are TENTACLES!!!!! Patrick: (enters) What about testicles? Squidward: No! TENTACLES! Patrick: Sounds delicious. Who are you again? SpongeBob: Guys, we have a major problem on our hands! We gotta call Coach LeBron! Patrick: SpongeBob, please. You're so uneducated. He's simply a couch, he can't talk. SpongeBob: Shut up, Pat, I'm calling him. (phone dials) Hello? LeBron? Man: (on the other line) Hola! Como te llamas? Que? Te gusta queso? SpongeBob: (hangs up) Oops. That was Subway. (dials LeBron) LeBron! Meet us at the gym! We have something to tell you! And let the others know! 30 minutes later LeBron: (enters the gym) Glad everyone's here on such short notice. What's the matter, SpongeBob? Plankton: It better be good! I was SOOOO CLOSE TO STEALING THE FORMULA!!!!! Krabs: What are you talking about? I had you caught in a mouse trap! Larry: We don't even have mice underwater... Krabs: Touche. But those traps sure do come in handy! SpongeBob: Guys! I need to show you some humiliating footage! (gets his phone, and goes on YouTube) The team watches the footage of themselves, and are greatly ashamed. Krabs: This is creepy! Who sneaks into someone else's gym and films them practicing??? Larry: Now our reputation is RUINED!!! SpongeBob: What are we gonna do, Coach? Squidward: Who did such a thing??? LeBron: (calmly) I know exactly who did this. Plankton: You saw them? LeBron: No. Patrick: You ATE them??????? LeBron: ......No. Only one person could have done this. And that's my arch-nemesis......ADAM! SpongeBob: Adam? Coach of the Tomahawks? LeBron: He was mad about us beating them last night. So he did this for revenge. Larry: Now what do we do? I suggest we beat the living CRAP out of him! (pounds his fist) LeBron: Don't be foolish, Larry. A wise man never uses violence..... Squidward: What do you have in mind? LeBron: (stares at the ceiling and grins) That night, at about 10 o'clock, the team snuck to Adam's house. LeBron: (scratches Adam's car with his keys) Krabs: Ruining his car? Is that it? LeBron: Nope. I also brought this! (holds up a video camera) Plankton: What's that for? LeBron: Follow me! The team went through his window, and tiptoed quietly into Adam's bathroom. There he was, singing in the shower. LeBron: (sneaks over to the shower, and films every detail of him in the shower) This is disgusting! But pure gold! After they were done filming Adam's shower, they left and brought the footage to Luis. Luis: (watching the footage) ........................................................(eyeballs fall out) LeBron: Just show it on every sports station in the ocean! Luis: I'll see what I can do....(vomits) The next day, the footage was shown on the Bikini Bottom News. Johnny Elaine: This incredible footage of Tomahawks' player Sun Jeong was captured last night while he was singing in the shower. Every last detail of this Japanese player's body was filmed explicitly. LeBron: (watching the newscast) Sun Jeong? I thought it was ADAM's house!!!!!!!!! Johnny Elaine: Sun Jeong himself has joined us in the studio, to tell us exactly what he thinks about the footage. (hands microphone to Sun Jeong) Sun Jeong: Kore wa bakagete iru! Watashi wa, zen sekai de subete no hito o nikumu! Watashi wa anata no subete ga kuruma no kasai de shibō suru negatte imasu! Anata wa kono tame ni shiharau koto ni naru!!!!!!! Johnny Elaine: .......well, folks, that's why we have Google Translate. You're on your own, folks! Good night, Bikini Bottom! LeBron: (turns TV off) I can't.....believe....I went to the wrong HOUSE!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Look at the bright side, Coach. Sports-fans will be more concerned about this footage, rather than the footage of us! We're off the hook! Krabs: Don't mention the hooks! (a giant hook crashes through the ceiling, and snags Krabs' pants) Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts